Unforgivable Curses and Forbidden Love
by Breakdown Pessimist
Summary: "I realized that I am in love with you!" as soon as she finished, she stiffened. He stared at her for a moment before kissing her lips softly. She wrapped her arms around him and mentally killed herself for it. HIATUS!


**Disclaimer: No, I do not own the characters! They belong to the impeccable J.K. Rowling!**

**Author's Note: I know, all DMxHG stories are the same, he's an ass and she is a victim of his vile attitude, then they somehow fall in love. But I promise that there will be some twists and DEFINITELY some major drama. Please give this a chance. It is very close to my heart and I love it. I am sure you will too. Oh and if you read 'Somewhere I Belong' by me, then I am sure that you noticed how terrible my writing was but the plot was okay. Now that I am much older and have taken advanced English, I am sure that the grammar will be better. I have actually lost my southern accent! lol**

**So here it is.  
(sorry if it tends to get a little.... fluffy, at some parts. I am listening to "All I Need" by Tom Felton on REPEAT! lol)**

* * *

Chapter One: Truce

"I can't believe that I am Head Girl!" Hermione sighed as she stared at the shiny badge, emblazoned with the letters HG, she loved the badge because of its meaning and the fact that they were her initials.

"Well we can." Harry, Ron, and Ginny all smiled at her brightly. They looked out the window of their train compartment as white blurs passed.

"Aurors..." all four of the teenagers whispered. The Ministry had been extra careful since they had approved that the Dark Lord was back. Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry and rested her head on his shoulder, he still didn't feel too safe. Ron immediately looked out the window and Hermione giggled to herself. Ron still wasn't completely comfortable with the idea of his best mate and his younger sister.

"Hermione, aren't you suppose to be in the Heads compartment?" Ginny reminded her overly joyful friend.

"Yes! Thank you for reminding me! I guess I will see you guys at dinner?" she exclaimed and rushed out of the compartment. Hermione walked through the narrow hallway past six compartments until she finally got to the Heads compartment. She opened the door quickly and and stepped inside. She slammed the door shut absentmindedly then finally noticed the current resident. Draco Malfoy sat next to the window with his head tilted back, his cold grey eyes closed.

[AN: Sorry about this! But I found this soo weird. Okay, write before I started writing the paragraph below, "Your Guardian Angel" by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus came on! It was soo strange considering the future for the two main characters; Draco and Hermione.]

"Could you please be more courteous to sleeping people and not slam the door? Thank you Granger." he said in his velvet smooth voice, without even opening his eyes. Draco leaned his forehead against the window and his chest heaved slower, he fell back asleep. Hermione sat on the bench opposite his and watched him for a long moment. He hadn't scolded her as usual. She eventually looked out the window and saw that they were nearing the school. 'Should I wake him?' she thought. Hermione looked at Draco once again. He pulled his head up and blinked slowly.

"Must you stare? I think you have forgotten your manners Granger. Can I not get some sleep without you staring at me so intently? You know that if you stare at someone long enough as they sleep, they will awaken, noticing the uncomfortable gaze." he said smoothly, non harshly.

"I am sorry Malfoy. It is just that I have been in here for thirty minutes and all you have done is sleep. I know you were sleeping before I came in. Also, you haven't been rude to me. Are you sick?" Hermione said seriously.

"Plus. We are almost at Hogwarts. I was trying to figure out if I should wake you." she looked down at the book she had planned to read, yet she hadn't even started page one. Draco didn't respond to anything she had said except listen and watch. He stood, pulled out his wand, waved it in front of himself, and his Slytherin school robes emerged onto his body. Draco sat back down on his bench and looked out the window. Hermione did the same as him and sat back down on the bench after her robes were on.

"Malfoy, I would like to make a truce with you. I know that these many years you have hated me for my blood and that it was the way you were raised, to hate people like me. But now we are going to be living in a common room by ourselves so I would like it if we weren't always at each others throats trying to kill one another. We don't have to like each other, but couldn't we be civil?" she stated it all simply and quietly, afraid of rejection.

"Okay Granger. We will be civil." Draco said without looking away from the window. The two were quiet the rest of the train ride which was only a few minutes.

"We are to get off of the train before everyone else. We have to make sure the older kids all get to the carriages safely without any trouble." Draco said to her right before the train stopped. He and Hermione exited the compartment and sped out of the train. He went directly to the carriages and she pointed second years and up, towards the carriages while Hagrid called all of the first years over to him. Draco made sure that only six people got into each carriage. He laughed to himself when Pansy Parkinson was separated from other Slytherins and was forced to go with Hufflepuffs. Hermione walked up to Draco without looking him in the eyes.

"There isn't anyone left Malfoy. I guess the last carriage is for us?" she asked, pointing the the very last one.

"Yes it is." Draco stated simply.

"How will we get our luggage?" Hermione asked as the two walked up to the carriage and climbed in, sitting on opposite sides, alone.

"Our luggage was taken up to the school already." Draco said quietly. He didn't look at her once as they rode up to the school. He only looked ahead of them and up to the sky a few times. Hermione thought he was acting oddly strange.

After dinner, Professor McGonagall took the Heads aside from the other hundreds of students. "I will be showing you to your dormitories. Please follow me." the older woman said as she began to walk quickly up the revolving staircases. Once they were at the seventh floor, she guided them off of the staircase and down the hall. They got to an empty portrait.

"Why isn't there anyone in this portrait, Professor McGonagall?" Hermione asked curiously.

"The portrait of the four founders was ruined by some Slytherins last year. They thought it would be funny to hex off each founder except Salazar Slytherin," the elder Professor said hastily, "Anyway... The Headmaster has decided that the portrait will be filled by the Heads. This year it will be of you two. Also, the portrait will not go by what you were doing at the time of the picture. It will show you expressing your emotions. For example, if you two are angry with one another, it could show you yelling at each other. We will take the picture as soon as possible." she said it all very quickly.

"Your password is 'mercy'. Mister Malfoy, your dormitory is on the left staircase. Miss Granger, yours is on the right. Your Heads duties are posted inside. I hope you each have a good nights rest." she smiled and walked away. Hermione sighed and looked at the empty portrait hole.

"Mercy." Draco said after a moment of silence. The two walked into the common room and Hermione shut the door. Draco walked to the bulletin board across the room from the fire place and looked at the single sheet of parchment.

"We have patrol tonight. Nine o'clock until midnight. I will take the second floor and you may have our floor." Draco looked at his watch which showed nine. He walked out of the room to leave Hermione alone. She was longing to see her room and just sleep in a comfortable bed but it would have to wait. She walked out of the common room and paced the long hallway. Each time Hermione passed the empty portrait, it sickened her. 'Dumb Slytherins! They have to ruin everything for everyone! Now this dumb door will be of Malfoy and I! I do NOT want to see him standing with me every time I come to my room! That dumb picture will probably show us yelling at each other constantly! Who would want to come through this hall if they hear our bickering all of the time?!' she thought angrily.

Three hours later, Draco began to walk back up to the seventh floor. 'Father will die, come back, kill me, eat me, spit me out, bring me back, beat me until I beg for mercy, kill me, then he will die again, when he finds out that I am living with Granger. It's not like it is my fault though. He won't care. I will still be beat. I wish I didn't have to go home in December for a whole two weeks. I will SURELY have many beatings. Mostly being the cruciatus curse.' he thought to himself. If people at school knew how his father treated him for just sitting next to a mudblood, they would understand why he hated them. He hated mudbloods because they caused him pain. Sure, Draco could stand up to his father, if he wanted to die painfully.

Within twenty minutes, Draco finally got back up to the seventh floor. Hermione was still pacing the hall. Draco walked up to her and looked at her questioningly.

"Do you know that it is almost twelve thirty? You could have went to bed half an hour ago." Draco could feel even more tired as he said the sentence.

"Oh... I had no idea." Hermione said embarrassed.

"Mercy." Draco said. He walked in with Hermione following closely behind. He could hear her yawn at least twice before he even got to his staircase.

"I would suggest acquiring a watch, Granger. It might get you more sleep." he smirked at her, almost a smile. Draco went up the staircase and walked into his room. It was green, black, and silver themed. He slid off his robes and put on black silk pajama pants. Draco could faintly hear the shower start below him. He paid it no attention and got into the four poster bed. He fell asleep under the green cotton blankets as soon as his blond head touched the pillow.

Hermione turned off the water and stepped out of the steaming shower. She grabbed a scarlet towel off of the towel rack and wrapped it around her slim diaphragm. She wiped of the mirror with her hand and looked at herself. Hermione was beautiful but she could barely notice. All she noticed was a bookworm. Over the years, her hair had de-frizzed quite a bit and now her chocolate brown locks fell down past her shoulders like a glistening waterfall. Her skin was smooth and cream colored and she had a perfect figure. A tear glided down her cheek and she looked to the floor. Of course she knew she was beautiful! It is just that no one cared to even send her a glimpse!

She ran out of the bathroom and straight into Draco. They both fell and immediatley stood back up.

"What is with the rush, Granger?" he said loudly, definitely angry.

"Sorry Malfoy, I will pay more attention next time." she sniffled and walked up the stairs to her room quickly. After she was already gone and he had entered the loo that he noticed she had only been wearing a scarlet colored towel. Draco wiped away the steam that had settled on his forehead and shut the door.

Hermione locked her bedroom door and sat on the bed. She wiped away her remaining tears and sat for a few moments. She then stood, walked to her trunk, and pulled out some night clothes. She slid on the purple tank top and grey shorts and got into her bed. Hermione stared at the scarlet canopy above her bed for hours then turned to look out the window. The window was covered with scarlet and gold curtains. She got out of bed and walked the short distance to the window. Once she had pulled the curtains to the side and opened the window, she sat on the ledge and stared up at the stars. 'Why must life be so damn cruel to me? No, not life, but people.' she thought just before tears streamed her face once again.

* * *

**Okay so I hope you liked the first chapter!!! Please R&R!!!**


End file.
